Under Wraps
by pitifuldreamer666
Summary: There's a new kid at school who has caught Kakei's interest and is dragged into American football... Wait a minute, the new kid's actually a girl! Eventual Kakei/OC. BEING REWRITTEN! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please give me some feedback, comments or suggestions. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, hope you enjoy it _somewhat_.**

**P.S. I replace chapters with revised chapters a lot so be sure to check it once and a while. **

**It will _probably_ be better than before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC character. I get no money from writing and posting this (my writing isn't even worth a penny anyway). I just do it because I'm bored.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Silently, the girl sneaks out through the rotting window of the attic, while wrapping herself in bandages for the first day of school.

* * *

Early morning practice for the Kyoshin Poseidons was not an unusual event, even though it was in the middle of a cold and frigid winter season.

Even teachers had only just started showing up, walking through the frozen school gates to their tiring jobs with a bunch of kids that really couldn't care less about what was being taught. But there were also those select few whose unexplainable energy seemed to make up for their classmates' lack thereof by screaming left and right, standing on chairs and desks, or jumping out windows (_cough_, _cough_, Mizumachi).

"Kyaaaaa! Kakei-san, look over here!"

"Go get em' Mizumachi-kun!" cheered two first-year girls from the side-lines, some of the many fan girls that intensely watched the football games, not for the sport, but for the guys playing the sport.

Mizumachi turned to them waving his arms in the air, "Thanks!" he cheerfully replied with a goofy smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Mizumachi, stop fooling around and concentrate. We all still have a long way if we want to get to the Christmas Bowl." Kakei lectured without averting his eyes from practice.

"Awwww, come on Kakei," Mizumachi whined, "Loosen up a bit. You're stressing too much." he said while wrapping his arm loosely around Kakei's neck in an all-knowing-big-brother-like manner. "Oh, I got it! What about getting a girlfriend or something! I heard from some guys in my class that they're great stress relievers; maybe you should try it too." he added playfully, not knowing the full meaning behind what he had just said.

Kakei massaged the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

But unintentional dirty jokes aside, the mentioning of the always serious Shun Kakei actually getting a girlfriend _really_ would be something.

One of the players, Number 91, when practicing side-step throwing, tripped on his shoelace and accidentally whipped the ball towards one of the cheering first-years. In an attempt to gain the girl's attention and have her move away from the speeding ball, he shouted, "Watch out!" But by the time everyone realized that the ball was going to hit her, it was too late. Not even Mazumachi would be able to catch it.

The small girl squeezed her eyes shut, grinded her teeth, and waited for impact, but it never came. She popped open one eye and saw a dark figure towering over her. With one hand, they had the ball resting in their palm while the other hand was snug away in their pocket.

Sleepy eyes popped open, mouths dropped, practice came to a stumbling halt like time had stopped, so to put it in short, everyone was shocked, speechless you could say. For someone to come out of nowhere and easily catch the ball with one hand that would have given someone a concussion, is not of the norm, even with the devilish commander Hiruma, the speed demons Eyeshield 21 (Sena) and Panther, or godlike Argon.

The figure was a bit on the short side, possibly at 155cm, and wearing baggy cargo pants with a navy blue sweatshirt, the hood up. The hood covered their eyes but Kakei saw that at least the bottom half of their face were wrapped in bandages, as were their hands. There also seemed to be some sort of menacing aura radiating off of the stranger, like a dark shadow coming to consume them all.

"Hey," spoke the figure.

The team was surprised, not expecting the guy to actually talk to them.

"Hey," spoke the figure a bit more urgently, glaring down at the players on the field, mainly Number 91. "You should be more careful, there are others around here you know,"

Number 91, still in shock, kept his mouth shut and continued to stare.

The stranger gave another glare to all the surrounding people, but this time, it was mainly at Kakei who was standing in the middle of the field. Sparks of electricity could be seen between them as they held a staring, or more like glaring, contest with each other. But eventually, Kakei won the match as the stranger's gaze left his first. The figure whipped around to face the girl, "You okay?" he asked darkly.

The girl blood drained from her face. In fear that this unknown man might pull out a knife and stab her or something if she annoyed him even the slightest bit, she replied with a forceful nod and bow but didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Good. But next time, try to stand a little bit farther back, alright?" and with a small wave, the stranger turned started to walk away.

Everybody watched him in shock as he turned a corner and was out of sight. Five minutes later, he came striding by the field again and stopped next to the girl he had just saved. Why did he come back?

He looking at the ground and clutching his fists, he shouted "This is sort of embarrassing so I'm only going to say this once, listen up!" The players and onlookers leaned in to hear what he was going to say. Stretching out his arm with the football in his hand, he mumbled with his eyes still averted away "I… forgot to give the ball back to you… sorry! I really wanted to look cool since this is my first day here but I got so nervous that I accidentally took the ball with me when I was walking away. I was debating whether I should go back and return the ball to you or just keep walking away with it to save me the humiliation but I then realized that would be called stealing and I didn't want to be hated so I came back. Really, I'm sorry!" he finished with a low bow.

The tense atmosphere dissipated and everyone fell backwards anime style. What a strange turn of events.

"P-please don't laugh at me!" the figure shouted, overcome with embarrassment. With a flick of his wrist, the ball disappeared in the blink of an eye and he sprinted away, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"It seems that he really thought through the different outcomes since it took him so long to come back." Chuckled one of the players.

"Wow, he's surprisingly honest. You don't see that every day." another player commented.

"Umm… guys? I think you might want to have a look at this…"

All heads turned to the source of the voice; it was Number 14, the captain of the team, Osamu Kobanzame. Their eyes followed the direction in which his finger was pointed, their eyes widened. Number 91 was flat on his back, while just barely holding onto the ball, the ball that the stranger threw only seconds ago, which was still rapidly spinning in his hands. Poor guy, foam was flowing out of his mouth and he just fainted right there on the field.

"How did he-" Kakei started.

"-do that?" Everyone seemed to finish for him.

"Hey, Kakei. That guy would make a good addition to the team, even though he's a bit on the short side," suggested Mizumachi, resting his arm on Kakei's shoulder.

"Yeah," Replied Kakei with a small smirk, a plan starting to form in his mind.

"How do you know it's a guy?" interrupted Ohira, one of Kakei's self-proclaimed #1 disciple.

After a few seconds everybody's sweat dropped when they realized he was serious about that question. Ohira, standing there, still confused was suddenly struck with a hard fist to the head.

"What do you think you idiot? There's no way a girl could do that! It's simply unheard of!" scolded Onishi, another one of Kakei's self-proclaimed #1 disciples. "Besides, if Kakei-sempai says it's a guy, it's a guy! Kakei-sempai is never wrong! I can't believe I share the same name as a moron like you!"

"Yeah, I guess your right… HEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" and so like any other day Hiroshi Ohira and Hiroshi Onishi got into _another_ fight over something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class B-1 started out noisy, like it did every morning since it was practically a routine. The guys would talk about sports and girls while the girls would talk about makeup and boys. However, this particular morning, something rare happened: both boys and girls were talking about the same topic, the mysterious transfer student that was suppose to come in today. Of course, there were differences in their conversations: the girls hoped that the new kid would be a handsome boy, while the guys hoped that the new kid would be a beautiful girl. But other than that, their thoughts were like water, the same throughout and constantly flowing.

Although this excitement was causing a storm of electrifying anticipation, Kakei was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice. '_I should have asked for his name,' _regretted Kakei who was sitting at his desk, waiting for homeroom to take attendance. _'He will become a great asset on the field if we're up against a strong opponent, that is, if he even goes to this school. The Demon Devilbats and the Oujou White Knights will definitely be some of those strong opponents. We have to be prepared. American football has always been one of those "unpredictable/secret weapon sports," where if you're not careful, you could lose, even in the preliminaries. We need to have a strong team in order to take down any opponent that comes our way.'_

"CLASS!" screeched Tamoya-sensei.

Kakei was violently pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher's scream. It had one of those "nails on a chalk board" effects on people. She appeared to be in her mid-sixties, wore her gray, stringy hair in a tight bun, and caked layers and layers of bright makeup on her shriveled face. With all that makeup on, she could probably join the circus and become a clown if she really wanted to.

"We will be having a new student in class today. Because of some financial problems, this student had to start school later in the year so please get along with him," Tamoya-sensei motioned towards the door, "You may come in now," she croaked.

Slowly, the door slides to the right and in walks a 155cm guy wearing the school uniform that was too big for his skinny body and bandages around his head and hands. On the outside, he appeared calm and indifferent, but under the bandages, he was a complete mess. _'What do I do? So many, so many people looking at me!'_ He was having a nervous breakdown and his heart felt like it would explode in his chest. _'Calm down, calm down. All you have to do is say your name and that will be it.'_ Clenching his hands into fists, he faced the class and slowed his breathing as best he could. "Koishi Sanda." he introduced in a low mutter, but threw out the common pleasantry that usually came with it like a "Let's get along," or a "Nice to meet you," in order to minimize the opportunities he had to accidentally embarrass himself.

This new boy had a voice that Kakei felt he had heard before but couldn't quite remember where or from whom.

The whole class erupted into whispers, "What's with the mummy costume?" "What a freaky guy," "Does he have some contagious skin condition or something?" "Did he get hurt?" "Maybe the guy's so ugly that he hides his face," "Hey, look at the mummy!" "Class has just gotten more interesting."

That's when Kakei recognized it was the same guy that walked by during morning practice! How could he forget, the bandages were an obvious sign! But before he could ask anything about it, there was a screech of a chair flying backwards which could only mean one thing.

"HEY, IT'S YOU!" Mizumachi yelled excitedly while jumping up and down on his desk pointing his finger.

Mizumachi found out too.

"Mizumachi sit down!" shrieked the teacher.

"But," Mizumachi started with a pout.

"Sit down." interrupted Kakei sternly.

"But Kakei, it's that guy from this morning! Why aren't you excited?"

"I am, but the classroom isn't the place for it, now sit down."

"Fine." and with that Mizumachi slumped back into his chair, which was a bit surprising because he usually puts up more of a fight or just doesn't listen at all.

_'What strange people...'_ Koishi thought. _'Wait a minute... Ah, that's right! They are the American football players that I saw earlier! What am I going to do? I bet they're going to make fun of me now! (sigh) There goes my peaceful high school life.' _His shoulders slumped and a dark cloud formed over his head as he started brooding about his bad luck, that is, until an idea popped into his head, _'But as long as I avoid them, they won't have the chance to mock me! Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea! Maybe I will make it through this year!'_ Koishi could practically jump in joy at his brilliance for figuring out a solution to his problem._  
_

"Well, it looks like Kakei has it under control so why don't you take a seat next to him." She said.

"…I'll sit somewhere else." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement. It was obvious that Koishi really didn't want to sit next to the guy who he embarrassed himself in front of earlier that morning.

The whole class was silent, silent at the bravery or stupidity of the new student and the petrifying horror that was about to come. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, talked back to Tamoya-sensei. It was like volunteering to go up in the electric chair. She was known for her extremely long and painful lectures. There were rumors about the last guy that got it. They say that he came back having trouble hearing his new stereo when it was turned to its highest volume and that he's now in hearing rehab at the hospital down the road.

"Koishi Sanda! You may be new but there is no excuse for that kind of inappropriate comment! Now sit next to Kakei!" once again there was a pause like Tamoya-sensei's voice had trouble getting through to his ears.

Finally, Koishi turned his head and locked eyes with the teacher and sent her a pleading gaze that screamed to give him a new seat, but to the outside world, it probably looked like he was giving her a death glare that could have even sent shivers down Hiruma Yoichi's spine, "No." he replied. _'Please, please, please, give me another seat! Anywhere is fine! Anyone but him!'_

That's when she snapped; Tamoya-sensei stomped over, sharply grabbed the back of his collar and dragged Koishi out of the classroom and all the way to the principal's office, but he didn't really seem to mind.

_'Phew, at least for now, I won't have to sit next to him.'_ Koishi sighed in relief.

Silence once again covered the class like a thick blanket but everyone was thinking the same thought, _'Poor guy. It's his first day and he's already been pulled in by the hag/Tamoya-sensei.'_

* * *

**If you haven't already noticed, chapter 1 and 2 don't really fit very well with the other chapters. This is because, I, yet again, am revising the story. Eventually, I will get to the other chapters, so until then, try not to be too confused.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading my second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's already lunch break and nobody has seen Koishi ever since he was pulled into the office by Tamoya-sensei, he probably got a lunch detention.

"Hey, Kakei! It's so nice out, let's eat lunch on the roof today!" suggested Mizumachi excitedly while doing back flips down the hall with a piece of melon bread on his mouth.

With a small sigh of exasperation since you could never really argue with him, Kakei just followed Mizumachi's display of gymnastic talent through the school and up to the roof.

Ducking their heads under the door and stepping out on the roof, a gentle breeze swept through their hair and a ray of sunlight beamed down like a warm welcome. Mizumachi was right; it was a nice day out. They trotted over to the edge of the roof and plopped down against the railings. Mizumachi would chatter on and on about something funny that he saw or about a random thought that he recently had while Kakei would just silently listen and nibble on the onigiri* that he had for lunch. Once Mizumachi had finally run out of things to talk about, all was quiet.

"Eeep!" came a shriek from the rusted water tank to their left.

There, planted flat on his face, was Koishi. Both Kakei and Mizumachi just stared at the boy, not quite sure what to make of his sudden appearance, until Koishi finally got up off the floor.

"Ummm…" Koishi started, completely red in the face and trying to avoid eye contact by looking at the door, as if he were trying to use telekinesis to open it so he could escape. "It- it's not like I was eavesdropping or anything… It's just that, I was exploring around the school but I got a little lost so I somehow ended up here. No one was around so I figured that people weren't allowed up here. I was about to leave but then I heard voices and footsteps so I hid. When I saw that it was you two, I really didn't want to face you so I kept hiding but eventually, my legs fell asleep and I tripped." he explained in one breath, which made his story very fast and hard to follow.

Not understanding a word Koishi had just said, Mizumachi just pretended like nothing was ever said and went on with his own thoughts. "Me and Kakei are having lunch! Wanna join us?" he invited.

Confused, Koishi looked to his left, right, behind, and even above, he was trying to find the person that Mizumachi was talking to. There was nobody else on the roof other than the three of them. That's when a thought hit him. It was an outrageous thought, but he couldn't possibly be embarrassed even more than he already was so he decided to try it. "A-are you talking to me?" Koishi whispered hesitantly, pointing to himself.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be talking to?" Mizumachi confirmed. "Now come over here and join us!" he insisted, dragging Koishi by the sleeve of his uniform jacket over to where he and Kakei were sitting.

"So," Mizumachi started with his mouth full of melon bread, "What happened with Tamoya-sensei?"

"Yeah," Kakei added, "You seem okay to me."

"Why? Am I not supposed to be _okay_?" Koishi said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well," Kakei began, a little surprised by Koishi's sudden burst of confidence. "It's not that you _shouldn't_ be okay, it's just that nobody usually is without some mental or emotional problems later. Sorry, I know you're new and everything but for us, it's quite shocking."

"Sooooo," Mizumachi started again, a little more impatiently. He stuck his head in front of Kakei's face so Koishi would pay attention to him, "What happened with Tamoya-sensei?"

Gazing up at the sky, Koishi's eyes squinted in concentration, "Hmmmm... Well, I don't quite remember. She was yelling at me so I became really nervous and I couldn't hear her voice over my own heartbeat. I was afraid that she might send me home and everything just started spinning so I ran. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and soon, I had no idea where I was so I just decided to take the opportunity to look around. That's how I stumbled up here with you guys. Nothing incredibly interesting,"

'_He got so nervous that he ran away? He really is terrible under pressure.' 'He was able to block out her yelling… Super-human endurance?' _Kakei and Mizumachi's sweat dropped at these facts but just went along with it anyway.

* * *

(An hour later...)

Mizumachi, Kakei, and Koishi were heading down to class from the roof once they finished their lunch.

"I heard that I have to pick an extracurricular activity to join," mentioned Koishi. "But I'm not good at anything artistic or academic; do you guys have any suggestions?"

"What about sports?" Mizumachi proposed. "All you really have to do is get sweaty and run around."

Koishi gave a small smile, "I wish it were that easy. Besides, running was never my forte."

"But this morning, I saw you sprinting like lightning after you returned our football." Kakei pointed out.

Koishi turned his head away so they wouldn't see his blush, that morning was extremely embarrassing.

"Well, why don't you try to join our American football team?" Kakei offered.

"What does that have to do with running?"

"There are positions called running backs, so all you need to do is run the ball to the end of the field without getting crushed by the opposing team."

"B-but I…" Koishi stuttered, trying to think up an excuse not to play American football since he wanted to keep all of his limbs intact. "Never really played."

Kakei calmly smiled, "If that's the only problem, then we can just teach you."

"Then it's settled!" Mizumachi declared. "Meet us at the entrance after school! This is going to be fun!"

The three boys finally came to an intersection with three hallways, each leading to a different section of the building. "Well, this is where our classes diverge, see you later." And with that, Kakei and Mizumachi headed down the left hallway, leaving Koishi still standing at the intersection, wondering how on Earth he got himself into this mess.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short!** **Sorry that the characters were OOC! ****Please forgive me!**

**You're going to have to live off of this until I finish revising Koishi's character in chapter 4.**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Onigiri – rice ball**

**P.S. I know that "Me and Kakei," is incorrect grammar, but it just seems to fit Mizumachi better than "Kakei and I."**


End file.
